


this fate thing doesn't sound that bad

by blackquill (lostpoems)



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, Cross-posted, F/M, Fate, Humor, Romance, this is kind of ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostpoems/pseuds/blackquill
Summary: What Gord reads that night is a blur of unintelligible words.





	this fate thing doesn't sound that bad

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: every night you receive a message about a random sentence your soulmate has said that day.

 

What Gord reads that night is a blur of unintelligible words, if words fall low as that, with a hint of anger and sadness and every other thing he's never known her to be—which sounds wrong on so many levels because he doesn't have an ounce of knowledge about her aside from everything he's read until now.

He lingers over the words  _we'r eover motjerduckee_ —that's not hard to figure out. He's curious as to what was happening, so he waits a little more for anything else to come up. It's hard, looking in but only getting to see little bits of information. It's more accurate to say he's being fed just a little of the truth but there's no use complaining about it. You make use of what you're given, is what they're all told.

Five, ten minutes pass and there's nothing so he decides to just sleep. It's way past midnight anyway and he's needed in the office first thing in the morning. Just as he was about to set down his phone on the side table, the notification sounds and he quickly takes it back to read the words that appear.

_I want you back._

Gord sighs, realizes just how eager he had acted for something so silly. He shakes his head and throws his phone somewhere on the bed instead.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He hasn't gotten his daily dose of caffeine so he wonders why a single clap on his back almost scared the shit out of him. He looks up to find Zhask's apologetic face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you but I've called you twice."

Gord relaxes a little.

"It's lunch time already. You're not planning on skipping meal again, are you?" Zhask continues and lets out a chuckle, taps his shoulder again. "Come on, let's grab some food."

Gord releases his breath and realizes just now how stiff his body has gotten. He stretches then gets up, follows Zhask out of the empty office because everyone has headed out and they're the last to leave.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So what's been keeping you up all night?" Valir chimes in as he's setting down his tray on the table. Gord meant to ask first how he's figured out they're eating here when he and Zhask needed to walk a good fifteen minute distance, thanks to the office cafeteria's lack of close down announcement, but needless to say, it would have been Zhask otherwise.

"Nothing's keeping me up aside from work." It's half the truth. He's got tons of reports due soon at a day's interval, but he's not lagging behind so he's almost done with them. His friends figure out anyway.

"I just remembered, you receive multiple texts, don't you? You're lucky." Gord eyes Valir in disbelief because he's telling him he's lucky when it's been nothing but disturbing. The latter chuckles the tension away and pulls out his phone, showing it to him. "I'd give anything just to receive something other than this."

There was nothing special on the messages displayed there. In fact, he agrees with Valir he'd also want to receive anything, just anything other than what his friend gets. It's just an incessant line of  _"Freeze!"_

Every. 

Single. 

Day.

"Although I'd already figure out she must be a police if she's saying freeze a lot, I'd still want to get a different clue, you know?"

"Or it could be a  _he,_ " Zhask snorts which earns him a jab on his side. Zhask groans. "But seriously, what place on Earth has a criminal rate that high for her to be arresting someone every day?"

"It's the best case scenario I got, don't ruin it." Valir warns him another jab before turning back to Gord. "So what's your case?"

Gord eases back on his chair. He should probably just tell them. It's not like it's classified information or anything anyway. "I think she broke up with her boyfriend."

"That's great news!" Valir frowns. "So why are you looking so down?"

"She broke up with him, but took it back eventually." He places down his phone on the table for them to see, the two eagerly scrolling among the messages. Valir says something about how he's lucky again, for receiving more than what one usually receives, but eventually end up saying  _oh,_  and Zhask adds  _that sucks_ , which does, but even so it's her happiness on the line. He doesn't even have any idea on where on Earth she's located so if any, he should be wishing for her happiness.

He has just taken his phone back when it vibrates so he reads the message, expecting it to be from someone in the office since they've probably been gone for too long now but no, it isn't. He frowns when it opens to the thread of the numberless sender, which people would like to call  _fate_ , and the words "i only want coffee"appear.

His frown is so deep that it eggs the two to peer over his phone to see what's making him so confused. Valir speaks first, "Did you receive that just now?" Gord nods. "I've never heard of anyone getting a message during the day."

"I have," Zhask intervenes and they both look at him. "It happens when they're about to—"

The store's door chimes sounds and they hear the staffs greet the customers that got in. The three of them all whip their heads towards the newcomers, and there's nothing unusual about seeing three ladies walking in inside a coffee shop had it been not for one of them clinging so tightly on the other one.

"Lesbians?" Valir whispers.

"Probably," Zhask agrees.

"I'd say hungover," Gord differs, surprised he even came up with that.

The ladies chose the table just beside them and the three tries to act normal. They didn't even know what's making them feel worked up. Gord shakes his head and turns to Zhask. "What was it you were saying?"

Zhask is about to speak when one of the lady from the other table, groans. "You should eat something. It's not good for your health you know?"

Gord turns a little and sees the blue haired girl towering over the one who's slouching on the table, a certain silver haired girl. He thinks it's odd for them to have hair colors as such but he's really not one to speak. He grimaces. The latter keels over and answers in a slur. "Freya please, my head's pounding so bad. I really just want coffee for now."

Gord frowns at her statement, and he feels someone kick him from under the table, he assumes it's Valir, but ignores him and listens in for more, which is rude, but his interest is spiked highest right now.

Freya, as she had been called, sighs in defeat. "Fine! Geez, next time don't drink so bad if you're gonna act this pathetic." She walks off towards the counter, leaving the silver haired girl with their other companion, a blonde woman. The blonde rubs her back. "Freya didn't mean that. You know she's just worried about you."

"No, Rafaela, she's right. I am pathetic." She speaks in a low voice that Gord strains to hear her next words, and he could tell his friends are trying their best to eavesdrop as well. "I understand Freya's hostility. I mean, I've finally worked up the courage to break up with him but just one call and my resolve crumbles."

 _What did she say?_  Valir mouths because he barely hears her other words. Gord shrugs, then he notices his phone's screen is still on and to his surprise, there are new messages. But what's even more disorienting is the fact that the messages now contain exactly what she said, as if they were transcript of her dialogues.

"Dude, do something," Zhask hisses after another message pops up, exactly what she just said again.

"What do you want me to do?" Gord hisses back and honestly they look silly, if they aren't already, when Valir joins Zhask into goading him. "You can't expect me to just go up there and say, _hey I'm your soul—_ "

They all stop when Freya comes into view. She's looking at them weirdly as she hesitantly points to something in their table. They all look at the sugar holder. "Do you mind if I..." Her voice trails as her eyes narrow when she catches something from the cellphone screen that's also on the table. It's her name. The complete text is, "They have the sugar on the other table, Freya" and she remembers just ten seconds ago her friend has said the same thing.

"Who's phone is this?" She alternately looks at the three guys who are staring back at her wide-eyed.

Gord considers saying it's his but then someone from the other table calls the lady, so he resorts to just snatch his phone off the table and keep it. It's ridiculous. Everything's happening so fast but Freya's faster. She snatches it first and waves it to her friends.

"Oh my god, Eudora! Your soulmate is here!"

They hear someone spits out coffee, then the coughing follows. Rafaela is patting her friend's back while Freya puts down the phone and rushes back to her table with apologies.

"Dude, come on," Zhask persists until Gord finally gets on his feet and goes to the other table.

She's barely just stopped coughing when he approaches her. He has no idea what to do nor what to say, but he sees the spilled coffee, from the table and on herself, so he fishes for his handkerchief and hands it to her.

Eudora gazes up, confused as to who this person is who's just suddenly walked up to her and handing her a handkerchief when Freya speaks in a rather uncharacteristic, lively voice. "So  _you're_ the soulmate?" 

"Freya, what are you talking about?" Eudora grounds out, her face quickly heating up when she sees the man open his mouth but let out no words. Apparently he's speechless. Eudora know she would be too because Freya's being embarrassing.

"But I saw his phone—"

"Which could mean anything!" She chastises, then looks at the man who's still reaching out the handkerchief to her. She takes it but doesn't really use it, she just saved him the trouble of being ignored. "Look, I'm sorry about what my friend is saying. But hey, thanks anyway."

Gord feels defeated, and he thinks he should go back to their table now but one glance at his friends and he can see the encouraging look they're giving him, not to mention Freya is signaling him to continue, as well as the other woman, whose name is Rafaela according to the messages.

He lets out a sigh and boldly occupies the seat across her. "No, I understand. You're skeptical about this thing called 'fate' if I remember correctly," He sees her blink, "and you have a boyfriend, whom should have been gone by now but unfortunately you're still together because of one call—"

"Were you eavesdro—"

Eudora cuts him off but he isn't done talking. "So, I understand if you're trying to avoid me but I want to talk at least." Gord flashes her a small smile. "It's not every day I'm meeting my soulmate, anyway." He adds.

Rafaela rises to her feet and taps Eudora's shoulder, giving her a smile. "We'll be right over there," she points at an empty table and motions for Freya to follow her.

She wanted to stop her friends because obviously they're leaving her with some stranger, who claims to be her soulmate, but they were gone so soon and she sees them takes a table on the far end of the shop. She gives zero interest in craps like this. Okay, maybe fifty, because she kinds of believe it, but not really, but all in all she finds it unfair that only the male population gets this kind of guidance from whoever that  _Fate_ is.

She releases a sigh and looks at the man from across her. "Look, whatever gives you the impression I'm your soulmate, forget it. You must be mistaken."

Gord chuckles a little, which surprises him how the moment they are alone, he finds himself relaxing. The lady from across him is a stunner and he would have been tongue tied when faced with such beauty but it's doing the opposite to him. He's composed and not one bit tensed. "I didn't expect you to be  _this_  skeptic."

She scoffs. "How can you even be sure, huh? How does this fate thing works anyway? Do you get a description? A name? I'm sure you're just mistaking me for someone else so... What's this?" She stops when he hands over his cellphone and confused as she may be, she takes it anyway. He didn't have to explain so much because soon enough she's covering her mouth and her eyes are wide while she intensely scrolls on the screen. "WHAT IS THIS?!"

"That's how 'Fate' works," he answers her, opting not to laugh when she starts to get so red.

Eudora groans, sets down the phone and hides her face behind her palms. "This is embarrassing." She tries to not think about it but she's seen them anyway, the text messages containing her own words, her own freaking words. And she sees everything she's said today, up until this moment. She sees her next words appear on his screen the instant she said it. "When did all this start?"

"I got the first one when I turned sixteen. You were also sixteen then because I remember you said 'Sweet sixteen, self'?"

"Sixteen?" Eudora blurts out. "So you know everything I've been saying since I was sixteen?"

"No, no." He laughs, not meaning to offend her, but he's genuinely just amused at her flipping emotions. One moment she's being very dismissive but now she's highly curious. And conscious, he could tell. "At the beginning it was only one message each night, just a random thing you've said during the day but as I age, it started becoming rampant." He smiles. They haven't spoken for long but he can already tell she talks a lot. That perhaps explains the multiples messages. "I was gifted though, because while others should only receive one, I receive more than one. Sometimes three, maximum would be five."

"Wait," Eudora raises a hand to his face. "Explain this. Why is everything being sent to you now. This is highly creepy," She almost shrieks when it appears on the screen again.

"Oh, that. I find it odd, too. This has never happened to anyone before, none that I know of, but my friend," He points to Zhask from across the room because the two had also moved to give them privacy, "says this only happens when... shit."

"Shit? What does that mean?"

He remembers Zhask didn't get to finish his words, and that leaves them open to all possibilities. It happens when they're about to... to what?

"Hey," Eudora snaps him out of his thoughts. "You're not gonna die, are you?"

Gord frowns, considering what she said. "Maybe I am."

She meant it as a joke, although their situation is no joking matter considering they've just met and she's just starting to tell herself that this is real, this is probably real, because a hoax as big as this one is unnecessary and expensive. But when he said that, she's confused why she suddenly felt like crying. Gord sees that expression on her face so he smiles and takes it back.

Eudora hits him on the arm and retaliates, "It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure what this means but I think this happens when we're about to meet our other half."

"Oh," she draws her hand back to her side and averts her gaze from him. Well, that makes sense. It unnerves her but somehow, it makes perfect sense.

Silence followed because there's not much to talk about, really, and Gord's content to have this opportunity. He could live with just leaving it like this. He glances at his watch, he should really get going. "So um, we're probably needed back in the office already so I need to go."

But before he can even take a step, she's already stopping him. "You haven't told me your name." And Gord finds it funny. They're never going to meet again anyway and she doesn't believe in all of this so why bother? On the other hand, he knows her name so he thinks it's only fair to return the favor. "I'm Gord."

"And your number?"

This, this made him frown. "Why?"

Eudora rolls her eyes. "How else am I gonna contact you, duh?"

"For what?"

She bites her lip and shrugs. "Well, we should meet again and discuss this more when you're free."

Gord raises his brows. "But you have a boyfriend." Frankly, he feels like punching himself. Of all things to say, he chose to say that.

But she smiles anyway and maybe, just maybe, Gord held his breath. "I guess I do. But..." She shrugs again, and then she's looking at him, "Who knows? This fate thing doesn't sound that bad."

Gord feels himself break off into a smile, the hugest one he's had today.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I think we're leaving," Valir says when they see Gord stand up. He turns to Eudora's friends whom they joined for lunch when they decided to give Gord his privacy.

"It went well, right?" Freya asks no one in particular before she's extending her hand to thank the two.

"Looks like it did." Zhask whistles when Gord joins them, looking more lively than he did this morning. "So, are we good to go?"

"Hold on," Valir says when his phone starts to vibrate incessantly. "What—"

The door opens and the staffs get on to greeting the customer again. Said customer runs up to their table and the first thing she says, "Sorry I'm late, we had an awful 10 kilometers chase."

"Oh, it's fine. Eudora hasn't eaten yet but I think she'd change her mind about not eating now that you're here."

"How's my sister?" She asks, realizing that they were with others. "And who are these?"

They hear Rafaela introduce them to the lady who's clad in uniform while Valir just stands there frozen, mouth agape as he tries to process what is happening. Gord notices and taps him on the shoulder to try and snap him out of it, which is unnecessary because he's not spaced out, he's just in a state of disbelief.

Zhask happens to notice his phone first and he breaks into laughter, catching everyone's attention. He snatches it from Valir's hand and is showing them before he can even retort. Freya gasps, she's the first one again to piece the information together.

"I can't believe this! First Eudora, now you."

"Me?"

Rafaela giggles and pushes her friend forward. "Meet your soulmate, Aurora."

They erupt into a small chaos when Eudora finally joins them when they took too long to return to their original table. Needless to say, they completely forget about returning to the office (Zhask remembers but he's too happy for his friends to stump all of this.)

When Valir has composed himself, he whispers to Zhask, "Told you  _she's_  a policewoman."

☂ ☂ ☂

 

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on lj and wp


End file.
